1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone and, in particular, to a status expression system and method operating the same that are capable of presenting a state of the mobile phone in the form of an animated virtual character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal means a cordless electronic device, especially represented by a mobile phone. Recent mobile phones are implemented with various functions in addition to basic voice communication. Such phones include a camera phone equipped with a camera module, a digital TV phone equipped with a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) module, and an MP3 phone equipped with an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) module. That is, the mobile phone has developed into a multipurpose electronic device.
Typically, an advanced mobile phone having an advanced multimedia processing ability is provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying multimedia data. In order to effectively display information, various screen display techniques have been researched and developed.
Such multimedia data represented by motion pictures and virtual character animations have become popular in recent years and adapted to the mobile phones. Accordingly, there has been a requirement for developing a virtual space-based user interface for interacting with the operations of a mobile phone.